


expectation

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, bisexual!Swartz bc why not, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Woz confronts Swartz about what he did to Uhr.(Note: Uhr, Ora and Sougo are only mentioned/referenced).





	expectation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Swartz, Ora and Uhr because of O-T subs. Fuck the canon names (for now).
> 
> Based on that one episode where Swartz and Woz are talking on top of two different buildings and they're not even screaming at each other.
> 
> R.I.P. Girl's Day, thank you for "Expectation".

Woz was burning with anger. Swartz sitting calmly on the edge of the building, whistling the latest number one pop song and smiling at the birds flying by, only made him more outraged.

“I know what you did to Uhr. He's a child!” He spoke as loud as possible to make the man on the other side of the rooftop hear. “You’re a monster”.

Swartz cocked his head and smirked. Woz frowned, the cold wind blowing the hair over his eyes. 

“Uhr deserved it, the little cunt... And don’t come at me with your fake concern, I know you fucked him as well…” Swartz walked towards Woz and trapped him against the wall with his extended, very muscular arm. “Are you jealous, baby? There’s a piece of me for everyone. Come here, let’s do it for old time’s sake”.

“Shut up” he raised his finger in front of Swartz’s lips.

Woz leaned back and lowered his black trousers with one swift move. He rolled his olive-green coat around his waist and waited for Swartz. The Time Jacker pressed Woz’s face against the dry concrete wall and bent his knees slightly. Woz missed the feeling of Swartz’s member filling him up completely and cried when his throat was squeezed by experienced fingers, a little too rough but just as he liked it. He gasped for air as Swartz held his bony hips and thrust with violence. Woz liked being bossed around and the childish Tokiwa Sougo couldn’t meet his expectations. Swartz, on the other hand, knew exactly how to drive a man (or woman, as Woz sensed there was something sexual going on between him and Ora...) crazy.

The man in purple dug his nails on Woz’s soft stomach and marked him. Woz purred and pushed himself up and down on Swartz’s outstanding manhood.

“Your insides feel good” Swartz spanked Woz’s ass. He spread the prophet’s cheeks apart and stretched his already damaged hole. “I still prefer Uhr’s tight little pussy. His hopeless screams when I rape him make my cock pulse with joy”.

Swartz left Woz panting on the rooftop, legs shaky and spoiled by his cream, dick still hard and aching. Woz jerked himself until the dull pain in his rear faded away and came with a shudder. He fell on his knees, exhausted and covered in sweat. Sougo would never do this to him, fuck him in the open and make him bleed, would never treat Woz like the whore he loved to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for using the same 20 phrases over and over again, I'm not a very good writer.


End file.
